Silent Goodbye
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: "Siapa Woozi?" / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Silent Goodbye

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

Story Start!

Tidak banyak orang yang mengenal Lee Jihoon. Jika ada yang mengenalnya atau mengetahui ada seseorang bernama Lee Jihoon, hanya ada dua pendapat yang mereka ungkapkan, Lee Jihoon pendiam atau Lee Jihoon tidak bodoh.

Lee Jihoon pendiam. Di jam pelajaran atau di luar jam pelajaran pendapat orang lain akan tetap sama, Lee Jihoon pendiam. Dia bukan siswa aktif yang bertanya atau menjawab pertanyaan ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Dia hanya berbicara sesekali ketika gurunya memberi pertanyaan padanya. Di luar jam pelajaran dia tetap menjadi pendiam meskipun teman sekelasnya sering berbuat rusuh di sekitarnya.

Lee Jihoon tidak bodoh. Mungkin dia bukan siswa yang selalu berada di peringkat 10 besar paralel, tapi dia cukup mengejutkan teman sekelasnya karena dia bukan siswa aktif namun tak pernah lepas dari peringkat 5 besar kelas yang jika dimasukkan paralel mungkin sekitar peringkat 20.

Bagi mereka yang 'beruntung' mungkin akan ada yang berpendapat Lee Jihoon adalah manusia yang diperlakukan bak raja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Berangkat sekolah dengan diantar ayahnya, pulang pun juga dijemput ayahnya. Tak sekali pun dia diizinkan pergi dengan kendaraan umum. Jangan tanyakan tentang kendaraan pribadi kepada anak di bawah umur. Hari ini pun sama, pukul 16.00 kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah telah usai. Ruang kelas mulai kehilangan penghuninya satu persatu, begitu pula dengan kelas berplang 2-1 itu. Ruang yang biasa berisi 30 siswa itu hanya meninggalkan benda-benda tak bernyawa yang merupakan peralatan dan perlengkapan belajar mengajar. Tidak hanya tinggal benda mati sebenarnya, ada seorang siswa yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Duduk diam dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dan mata yang terus menatap ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya, menanti ponsel itu berbunyi sebagai tanda ada yang menghubungi.

Pintu ruang kelas itu berbunyi tanda ada seseorang yang membuka. Benar saja, ada seorang laki-laki yang muncul dari balik pintu. Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang mendatangi kelasnya. Hanya salah seorang teman sekelasnya, tidak menarik untuk diperhatikan. Dia kembali menunduk. Siswa laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Jihoon. Menurunkan kursi di atas meja di depan Jihoon sebelum mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Jihoon.

"Siapa Woozi?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari laki-laki di hadapan Jihoon.

"Kamu membacanya?" meski terkejut, Jihoon memiliki kontrol ekspresi wajah yang sangat baik. Ekspresinya datar, tapi tatapan matanya menajam.

"Sedikit."

"Kembalikan," nada suaranya datar. Laki-laki di hadapannya menurut dengan tangan kanannya yang menyerahkan buku dengan _hardcover_ berwarna biru tua.

"Siapa Woozi?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Jihoon tak berminat, berusaha memutus percakapan mereka. Tapi sayangnya jawaban itu tak membuat laki-laki di hadapan Jihoon puas, dia kembali bertanya, "Dia menulis di bukumu, bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak tahu?"

"Haruskah kamu mengetahui siapa dia?"

"Dari tulisannya aku tahu dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Tidak bisakah aku membantunya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan orang yang tidak kamu kenal."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengenalnya."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak mengizinkan."

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Ponsel di tangan Jihoon berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk. Mengabaikan laki-laki di hadapannya, Jihoon lebih memilih memperhatikan ponselnya. Membaca pesan masuk dari ayahnya.

"Maaf, Soonyoung. Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."

Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terdiam di tempatnya dengan rasa penasaran yang menggelayuti pikirannya.

TO BE CONTINUE or END?

* * *

Saya kembali dengan cerita baru, genre baru. Saya persilakan para pembaca untuk menebak cerita macam apa yang saya buat ini.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

100916


End file.
